101 Reasons To Love Auslly
by ChelseaTheBlondie
Summary: 101 chapters that are all based on one word for each chapter, one-shots show the ups, downs, and the bumps and rocky roads that are in store for our favorite couple, Auslly. Rated for reasons.
1. List

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first Austin & Ally fanfic, considering I just found out about this show yesterday when one of my friends introduced it to me... lmao. After I watched it, I became addicted to the cute couple. Well, they're not really a couple, but if they were, they would be cute... nevermind. ****This is a challenge that I've seen popcorn101 start; but she made a Seddie version. So even though these words don't really blend with Austin & Ally, I'll still make it work.(: It's all Auslly-centred one shots using the words below. The words are sorted out in alphabetical order. (A-Z) I will be going in the order that is posted below and because the idea is to write a one shot with all of these prompts then you will be able to tell what's coming next. I hope you like them! (:**

**words:**

**Accident**

**Afternoon**

**Air Hockey**

**Anniversary**

**Bad Boy**

**Balloon**

**Banter**

**Baseball Bat**

**Blondes**

**Boredom**

**Bowling**

**Bracelet**

**Cage**

**Circus**

**Clueless**

**Confession**

**Contest**

**Cookie**

**Cool**

**Crayons**

**Crazy **

**Cuddling**

**Dance**

**Daydream**

**Drawing**

**Dress**

**Fight**

**Flawed**

**Flowers**

**Flying**

**Friday**

**Frienemies**

**Game **

**Gift**

**Girly**

**Glint**

**Grapes**

**Guess**

**Ham**

**Hamster**

**Handcuffs**

**Hate**

**Hospital**

**Hug**

**Impression**

**Influence**

**January **

**Jealousy**

**Jornal**

**Laugh**

**Lecture **

**Lips**

**Locker**

**Love**

**Makeup**

**Mischeif**

**Mistake **

**Monkey**

**Moonlight**

**Mumble**

**Nicknames**

**Night**

**Paper Airplanes**

**Park**

**Perfection**

**Piano**

**Picture**

**Pointless**

**Poster**

**Prank**

**Project**

**Rainbow**

**Rollercoaster**

**Rubber Band**

**School**

**Scream**

**Sculpture**

**Seattle **

**Sign**

**Sleepover**

**Soft**

**Storm**

**Stressed**

**Stuffed Animal **

**Summer**

**Test**

**Text**

**Theme Song**

**Third**

**Thoughts**

**Thrill**

**Tiger**

**Time**

**Tomboy**

**Trampoline**

**TV**

**Weak**

**Web show**

**Worried**

**Wreck**

**Zoo**

**I'll probably update next weekend...but only if I get a lot of reviews(: This is going to be a longgg story of one-shots; 101 of them. Soo if I get enough reviews, then I'll try to update as soon as possible(:**

**Kisses! **

**ChelseaTheBlondie**


	2. Accident

**word;** accident

**notes; **Well, I did say that I would update this weekend, but I couldn't wait that long. (: So here you go! I don't own Austin & Ally; if I did, Austin and Ally would've been dating already and Austin would have his shirt off a lot. Ross Lynch is yummiliciouss. (; 

**X**

Ally Dawson flipped her shoulder-length choclate brown hair over her shoulder as she narrowed her brown eyes at the blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy in front of her.

"Austin Moon, what have you done?"

The said boy smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I swear Alls, it was an accident."

Ally would've melted at the sound of the nickname that only her crush gave her, but she restrained herself from doing so. She scoffed, "Yeah, saying that breaking one of the most valuble guitars in the store was an accident is like saying Dez was born normal." She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. "And we all know that's not true."

Austin sighed and ran a hand lazily through his white-blonde locks, "I already said I was sorry!" He whined. Then, he began to grin devilishly as an idea, like a lighbulb, turned on in his brain. He then made his way behind the counter slowly towards his bruntette songwriter.

The girl would lie if she said she wasn't terrified at the look Austin was giving her as he invaded her personal space and backed her up against the cash register. He put his hands on the cold flat surface behind her, "I can think of a way for you to forgive me," Austin whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver from head-to-toe, enjoying the feeling of his hard, muscular body pressed against her small, petite frame. Her cheeks felt hot as not G-rated thoughts began to invade her mind.

_Bad, Ally, _she thought to herself. _Bad Ally!_

Austin, however, was expecting this flustered reaction from her. He smirked at the rose red color that was adorning her pale cheeks and was slowly creeping onto her neck. He always thought she was prettiest when she was blushing. It was like a droop of blood dropping into a glass of milk. Not that he'd ever tell her that... even though he really wanted to. They have been music partners for about 6 months now and they're closer than ever before. But the problem between them was the sexual tension; it was so thick that any passbyer could be able to cut through it with a knife.. Austin couldn't help that he did have a little green monster forming in the pits of his stomach everytime he saw the cellphone accesory guy Ally has the hots for, Dallas, near her, or when she mentions him all the time; either if it's about how "_his hair flips the right way_" or how "_he smells like a fresh ocean breeze_". Austin had all those qualities! Well, mostly about the hair thing but still. Ally shouldn't be mentioning any other guy but _him _cause she was _his_ and his _only_.

"I-I doubt that there could be any w-way you could be able to repay t-that," Ally stammered nervously, snapping him out of his daze.

He smiled one of his many breathtaking smiles that sent her heart into overdrive as his eyes twinkled with a newfound determination and the usual mischeif. He then closed the distance between them by gently pressing his soft lips onto her right cheek that felt like silk beneath his lips, sending electrical nerves through their systems. "I," another kiss to her temple, "highly," one on her forehead, "doubt," a kiss onto her chin, "that."

The pair then locked gazes, their breathing ragged and heavy; dark brown meeting soft, chocolate brown as lust and longing clouded them both over. Austin then hooked his index finger into the belt loop of her jeans and yanked her body towards his as their lips locked into a hungry, yet totally passionate kiss. His hands grabbed at her waist, wanting to close any small distance between them whilst hers had tangled into his unrully hair, yanking his head down so he could be at the same height as she was. Ally loved being shorter than Austin; there was something about him towering over her that made their relationship even more sensual. She moaned into his mouth as he picked her up off the ground and onto the counter behind them. The music store was closed already, for it already being ten'o'clock and her dad was on a business trip in Seattle. Austin thought her moan was like an angelic noise that would make any great artist jealous.

The temperature in the room seemed to become much hotter as he felt Ally's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance for his mouth. Never would he thought that Ally had a wild side towards her; it was _hot_. Austin instantly replied by opening his mouth and their tongues were soon battling for dominance, making him heave a groan from the very back of his throat as it shook her entire body, making Ally moan as well. He then started to run small paterns into her thighs with his thumbs as she yanked his hair closer to her.

What a good kisser, they both thought to themselves.

Sure, they were going a bit fast, but they have both been waiting for this moment for months; but it was worth it as all of this impatient waiting was all expressed into this animalistic make out.

They then broke apart for what seemed like forever as oxygen began to be a problem for the both of them. Both of them panting heavilly, Austin pressed his forehead against hers as they were trying to regain their breathing once again.

After a couple of moments of doing that, Austin smirked at the girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How was that for an apology?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again."

Austin Moon did not have to be told twice.


	3. Afternoon

**word; afternoon**

**notes; HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! Lolol I just came back from watching The Devil Inside with my friends. It's a tradition for is to go to the movies and watch any horror movie that's out every Friday the 13th. Lmao it wans't even that scary though. Well, anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, guys! It means a lot(: I want to give a special shoutout to 4everyoung, x KawaiiAngel x, Bubbleina, ctiger, Sorceress of Magic 15, emeralgreenlove, Faceless Enemy, Unicornsaremagical, Romeocrazy22, and al3xasara. You guys rock! Please also note that each chapter takes place during various time events or in different case scenarios. ...if that makes sense. Cause some chapters might be romantic, but some of them might be just a friendship between them. OK ENOUGH BABBLING ON WITH THE SHOW. :D**

**disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would have a zebra living in my backyard right now. I also don't own Panic at the Disco's famazing song, 'Nine in the Afternoon'. :D**

**X**

_"'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_," Austin Moon pressed his fingers onto the black and white classic piano keys as he sang quietly to himself in the practice room upstairs in the music shop.

Ally always told him that when you write a song, you have to get your creative juices flowing and just let them all out on a piece of paper. Austin always thought it was laughable, considering that he doesn't even have the capability to write down math problems on a piece of paper; but since his songwriter was busy downstairs with some customers, he thought he ought to give it a try at least. If it's easy enough for Ally Dawson to do it, it must have been a piece of cake.

Boy was he wrong.

There were over at least a thousand of crumpled piece's of paper that were rolled into a ball on each square root of the room. How can Ally be able to do this? It was absolutely tortureous and rebelious.

You're probably asking yourself: Then why was he doing this in the first place?

Well that is beacause Austin wanted to impress the girl he was crushing on. He didn't want her to think of him as some hotshot superstar that makes everyone do the work for him. No, he wanted her to think of him as a sweet, sensitive, most kind-hearted guy that she's ever met, even though he was the complete opposite of that. Even though Ally first thought that about him when they first met, but after he took her to go see Zaliens 5 at the movie theatres, the only thing she saw him as was a reckless, immature boy that only wanted fame and fortune. Well, that's what he thought at least.

"Ugh, why is this so goddamn _hard_?" He groaned heavily and shoved his hands into his blonde hair that was probably tangled in all sorts of directions; but he could care less. As long as his three brothers at home didn't use all of the hair gel...

"Austin?" a soft, femine voice entered from the doorway. The source of the voice checked the watch on her wrist, 10:30. Austin looked up from the piano and at the brunette girl in front of him as she looked at him with a confused, worried expression.

"Why are you still here? The store closed about an hour ago..." she muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. Both of them were aware of the electrical shocks that passed through the intimate contact, but they chose to avoid them as it was nothing new for them.

Austin wiped the sleep out of his brown eyes with his fists and yawned, "Well, I was trying to write a song," he put his arms above his head and stretched the limbs in his body out, making him moan softly as his aching muscles began to relax, "for the music competiton they're having for school." He then popped all the bones in the most possible places, making Ally wince at the noise.

"Austin," she muttered, sitting next to him on the piano bench. She bit her lip as she saw the tired expression on his face and the heaps of paper all over the place, "You know you don't have to do that, right? I am the songwriter for you..."

"I know that, Ally," he snapped at her, narrowing his eyes at her. His facial expression then softened as he saw the hurt look on her face. Austin sighed, he was a mess. "Sorry Alls, didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just really stressed about this." He then placed his elbows on the piano in front of him. "I just wanted to try something different for once. I mean, you're always so busy and stuff with your work and I don't want to put more weight on your shoulders then you already do."

His friendly words made Ally want to melt to the floor like butter on popcorn. Whoever knew Austin could be this caring?

"But that doesn't matter, Austin," she smiled at him warmly, putting her small delicate hand over his large masculine one, "That's what I agreed on in the first place remember? It's my job..." She then removed her hand from his to punch his shoulder gently, "We even shook hands on it! We're partners, remember? I agreed on making songs for you and you agreed on performing them, no matter how much we have on each other's plates."

Austin then felt a little better at her comforting words. How could he not forget that day? It was the day that they first met. Sure, he could've made a better first impression for her, but it was still a day that he would never forget. Same goes for Ally as well.

"But that's not the only reason I wrote it..." He then sheepishly looked down at his shoes as he felt his sun-kissed cheeks go warm, "I also wrote it because I...I wanted to impress you."

Austin was then not alone as both of their faces resembled a tomato. A very bright red tomato. "A-Austin," Ally looked into his warm brown eyes that felt like it stared right into her soul, making her feel a little insecure about herself. "You already do that." She admitted, shifting from one foot to another.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow into his hairline.

"Well, yeah..." She tore her gaze from the soles of her shoes and into his eyes. She smiled at him, "I mean, your voice is amazing, you're a great performer, you're not afraid to face the world, you have millions of people that adore you..." She twirled a piece of a wavy strand of hair that was too stubborn to stay behind her ear, "I'll always be an Austin Moon fan, no matter what."

The superstar then returned her gesture by flashing her one of his infamous smiles, making the insides of her body want to melt into a puddle. "Thanks Ally... Y'know, you're pretty awesome... every once and a while."

She scoffed and smacked his arm, "Whatever, I'm awesome _all_ the time." Ally posed like a famous person, making Austin chuckle at his best friend's antics. She then took notice of the white paper in front of him that was on top of the piano. She then snatched it, ignoring Austin's whines and protests and walked on the other side of the room. Her big brown doe eyes scanned each line of the paper, therefore impressing her on every note. Just when she thought that he couldn't get anymore talented than he already was, but he also had more advantages to his superstardom? She convinced herself that there was positively _nothing_ bad about Austin Moon.

"Austin," she gasped, looking up at him.

He frowned and and ran a hand through his hair, "I know it's horrible, but-"

"This is _amazing_!"

Her high-pitched squeal could probably be heard from a million miles away, but that didn't stop Austin from grinning from ear-to-ear. He probably looked like the Joker right now, but he couldn't care less. "You... really think so?"

Ally nodded enthusiasticlly, "This is talent _gold_! No doubt about it that you will make first place in the music competition." She smiled warmly at him. She then walked over to the piano and sat down on the piano bench, placing the lyric paper in front of her.

Her fingers then started gliding over the piano keys as it was a fragile pice of glass. A beautiful, harmonic noise could be heard throughout the room, making it seem like this was natural for her. "Well?" She said over the music, looking at Austin, "Are you going to sing or what?"

Austin smiled at her and began to sing along with the music.

"_Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can, y'know. Now we're feeling so good_." His voice blended in perfectly with her talented progression.

"_Picking up things we shouldn't read, looks like the end of history as we know. It's just the end of the world_." She sang softly with him, suprising him completely as her voice was just as beautiful as the piano. They then smiled softly at each other.

"_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_," He sang perfectly at the very top of his lungs, winking at the brunette girl next to him.

"_And your eyes are the size of the moon_," Her melodic voice sounded like angels to him which had him sending shivers up and down his spine.

"_You could cause you can so you do_,"

"_We're feelin' so good_,"

"_Just the way that we do_,"

"_When it's nine in the afternoon_." They simutaneously sang the end of the chorus together as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Austin raised his hand up up for a high five, making Ally roll her big eyes but complied nontheless.

Unbeknowest to the pair, who were chatting good-heartedly, a short Latina girl with cockscrew curls whispered to the ginger boy next to her as they stood at the doorway, "How much do you wanna bet they'll end up getting together by next week?"

Dez rubbed his chin in ponderment and then snapped his fingers, "A zebra, some choclate-chipped pancakes with peporonis on top, and a new back scratcher for my grandma."

Trish narrowed her eyes, symbolizing that she didn't know what to think about that. She then outstretched her hand towards his in a firm, yet gentle handshake, "Deal."


	4. Air Hockey

**word: air hockey**

**notes: Heyy theree(: Well, I'm not doing anything today because it's a school holiday(: (I LOVE YOU MARTIN LUTHER KING!) Even thought I was slightly dissapointed for the lack of reviews last chapter, I'm still very grateful for them. I want to thank 4everyoung, MaxRideFan98, Bubbelina15, and x KawaiiAngel x for reviewing last chapter. So anywayy, I hope you like thiss. :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. If I did, I would have a Lambourghini by now.**

**X**

"_Oh Johnny, I love you_-"

"_Tune in next week on how to make cider_-"

"_Get a new 2012 Hondo for only-"_

Ally's endless channel surfing was suddenly cut off as the TV was turned off, making the screen turn pitch black. "Ugh, there's nothing to do!" She groaned to herself. The music store was closed for the holiday, Trish is searching for a new job which will probably end up getting fired about 2 hours after she was fired, and Austin and Dez were making a new music video for his brand new hit single. So here she was, home all alone sinking into her living room furniture.

She groggily stood up from her couch and made her way over to the kitchen. The impact from her barefeet that were preocupied with knee-height socks making contact with the slippery wood floor made her fall on her butt. She chuckled awkwardly as she tried her best to stand up, putting her hand onto the kitchen counter. Ally Dawson was always best known as the girl that seemed to have two left feet. She then walked over to the fridge, with the help of the kitchen counter, and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper. As soon as she opened it, though, the content in the can burst from it's container and onto her favorite sleep shirt.

It was a shirt that Austin made for their one month anniversary, which was about eight months ago. It had a picture of the both of them smiling at each other, their eyes seemingly had lovestruck stars in them. With the help of Dez, the two best friends made it in no time splat. "Aw, man," she frowned and grabbed a fistful of it to examine the construction.

A loud knocking at her door made her thought come to a sudden hault, frustrating her even more further. She hurriedly wiped the mess off of the floor with a paper towel and threw it in the trashcan. There were more knockings at the front door.

"I'M COMING!" Ally yelled as she walked towards the door. She yanked it open, about to scold the sourcerer of the annoying knocking, but her words instantly died at her throat as she saw the familiar mess of blonde hair and the sparkling brown eyes that gazed down at her in infautuation and adoration.

"U-Uh," she pathetically spat out as she gazed at the teenage boy in front of her. She was then aware of his eyes that were checking out her short pajama shorts that showed her thin, yet athletic legs that the most beautiful of models would be to die for. She inwardly smacked her forehead for not thinking twice about changing her outfit before she opened the door.

"_Hello _there," The infamous Austin Moon purred at the sight of the delicious appearence of his beautiful girlfriend.

"EEEEEEK~!" She squealed loudly and closed the door in his face, making him wince at the loud sound. He was pretty sure that the president would be getting a call from China asking to lower the noise down there for that the people are sleeping.

A couple of seconds passed and he heard the door latch open again, reavealing Ally in a different outfit, consisting of a red Hollister shirt, denim skinny jeans, and silver flats. Her brown hair had grown the past couple of months, therefore reaching at the middle of her back as the luscious curls cascaded down it like a waterfall.

Ally giggled and rubbed her forearm embarrassingly, "Heh heh, hi?"

Austin just simply chuckled at the petite girl in front of him and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, making her head dizzy. Oh how she loved the way his muscular arms that wrapped almost possessively around her slim waist. He smiled into the crook of her neck and whispered, "Oh Ally, why do you have to be so darn _cute_?"

The said girl scoffed as she pulled away from his embrace. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It was a gift."

"I think you're starting to rub off on me," He winked at her, already missing the warmth that her body gave to him when they were in close contact as he pulled her back by her elbow, "You're turning more and more cocky everyday," he whispered huskily in her ear, the tone in his voice sending shivers up and down her spine.

"You wish," Ally seductively muttered into his ear. Austin was then missing the addicting feeling of their lips pressed onto one each other's and slowly leaned towards her face; but before he could make contact, she stepped away from him again, making her smirk at the sound of his needy, impatient groan.

Austin childly stook his tongue out at her as he leaned against the wall next to her door. "Tease..." He muttered, kicking a rock on the ground.

"So why are you here? I thought you were busy making your new music video with Dez..." Ally questioned him curiously as she peered up at him through her eyelashes.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Dez called for a sandwhich break. He said it was going to end...about tomorrow morning." In response, Ally rolled her eyes at the thought of the weird best friend. His facial expression then turned into a hurt one as he frowned at her, "Do you not want the prensence of me around you? I'm hurt." He dramatically put a hand on top of his heart and gasped unbelievably at her.

"Aw," she cooed, walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not that... Y'know that." She sighed and continued to gaze at his eyes, "It just really overwhelmed me. If I would've known that you were coming, I would've looked better for you..." she trailed off.

Austin shook his head at her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her, "How many times do I have to tell you, babe? You always look beautiful to me, no matter what you wear." He placed a tender, gentle kiss on her forehead as if it was one of the most fragile and most delicate thing in the world. Once he pulled away, he smirked devishly at her, "Even though I did like you in those short shorts of yours..."

Her cheeks warmed as she smacked his arm, "Pervert." She tsked him. She then sighed, "I'm so bored, there's nothing to do!"

"Well, Ms. Dawson, if you haven't noticed, I am the very cure of boredom."

X

"The arcade?" Ally took noticed of the surroundings around her. Various games were covered on every sqaure inch in the room.

She skillfully doged the group of laughing, eight-year old boys were running towards her. "Yeah!" He excitedly answered over the loud music that were coming from all sorts of places. "I come here all the time when I have nothing else to do!"

Ally wasn't surprised that he would take her to a place like this. She couldn't lie that he was the very most defintion of fun. She was always jealous of him for that. As she thought cloud watching and libraries were one of the most funnest hobbies to do, Austin thought the exact opposite; either if it's watching horror movies or playing Go Fish but instead of cards, he used cheese.

Austin got a twently dollar bil from his wallet and into in the coin machine, and Ally watched in amazement as about 100 gold coins emerged from the machine. "50 for me," He put half of the coins into her hands, "And 50 for my lady."

"Gee, I'm so _flattered_..." She muttered sarcastically.

He ignored her comment as he mischeviously grinned at her, "Whoever gets the most tickets by the end of the night has to buy the winner a prize, k? READY SET GO!" Without warning, he stormed off to God knows where, making her giggle as she saw people around him making starstruck faces at him as he passed them.

"Alright," Ally whispered sofly to herself, "If it's a competion he wants, it's a competition he's gonna get."

X

After about two hours of playing video games, such as Pac-Man, Wheel of Fortune, Zaliens 3: Battle of the Zaliens and Zanimals, etc., Austin and Ally were finally short of gold tokens. They then met up and they both counted their tickets at the same time.

Once they were done counting, they simutaneously yelled, "247!" They paused for a second, their eyes widened and their mouths agape, "WHAT?" They both shouted again, pointing at each other accusingly, "STOP DOING THAT!"

Austin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He seemed to think for a while, and then he snapped as he thought of an idea, "Well, there is one game we haven't tried yet..."

"Are you kidding me?" Ally questioned and stared at him like he was crazy, "I've played every single video game in here; and I think I'm gonna have to go to the doctor so he can see if my brain cells haven't bursted out completely-!"

She was interuppted as he took a hold of her arm and hoisted her around. He pointed at a video game that was on the other side of the room and yelled into her ear, "Air Hockey!"

"B-but we don't have anymore gold coins!"

He grinned from ear-to-ear, making him look like a lunatic maniac as he grabbed out a five-dollar bill from his pocket.

X

"I'm warning you, I am quite the master at this..." He taunted her as they competedly stared each other down from each side of the Air Hockey board. They then felt the game turn on as they felt the air come from the microscophic holes on the board.

"Puh-lease, there's no need to make your ego as big as it already is." She scoffed as they both grabbed hold of the hand-held mallet.She then felt the puck hit the legs of her jeans as it entered the hole on her side. She grabbed it and waved it in the air, "May the best woman win." Ally set it down on her side and hit the puck towards his side of the table.

He immediately blocked it from getting into his goal and hit it towards her, instantly going into her goal. "WHOOP WHOOP!" He hooted loudly, making up some random dance.

"That was just a lucky shot," Ally said to her boyfriend and bent down to grab the puck.

"Sure, sure." He smirked at her as if he didn't believe it.

X

Over twenty minutes passed and the game had been so heated that a crowd began to form around them, watching the couple intently as they played not so good heartedly. The game was at it's ending point, the score being 6-6. Only one more point till I win! They both thought to themselves as they coninuted on playing.

Heads turned to left to right, right to left, and left to right as the poor puck was seemingly getting abused by the two music partners. The crowd watched in baited breath as they saw Ally hit the puck into Austin goal, making the passgoers go wild. They chanted, "ALLY" over a million times as they clapped for the girl. After a couple of minutes of that, the watchers slowly dissapeared to give them privacy.

Ally frowned as she saw the dissapointed look on her boyfriend's face, "Austin, if it makes you feel better, I won't have to rub it in your face."

Austin raised his head to look at her in a unbelievable chaste mannor, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.

After a couple of seconds at staring at each other, Ally couldn't take the excitement hidden anymore as she appeared next to him and pointed a finger in his face, "HA HA, I WIN, YOU LOSE. YEAH, GO ALLY, GO ALLY, IT'S YO' BIRTHDAY, WE GON' PARTY LIKE IT'S YO BIRTHDAY. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, ALLY DAWSON IS IN THE _HOUSE_! WHA' WHA'!" She was giving herself compliments, with a few random dances in the mix, for a good few mintutes before she was finally done.

Austin chuckled at his girlfriend's actions and pecked her on the cheek. "Good job Ally, never thought that you could have the capability of actually being better at me at something."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm _that_ awesome!" She kept praising herself as Austin bought her a huge teddybear that cost over 200 gold coins. She still kept doing just that until he waled her to her doorstep.

"-and did you see me score the first score? You just weren't expecting it. I could tell by your facial expression." She finally stopped rambling and smiled up at her boyfriend. She stood on her tippytoes and gently pecked his lips, making the both of them blush.

"Thank you for tonight, Austin. This was probably the most hand-down funnest date we've ever been on." She smiled shyly at him and gazed up at the beautiful, glowing moon. (No pun intended.)

He smiled at her and snaked his arms around her waist and delicately pressed his lips onto her own, making both of them feel on top of the world as sparks, fireworks, and electricty passed through them like it always did when they kissed. Both of them were awaiting for this moment all day.

As he felt Ally respond to the kiss by wrapping her own arms around his neck, Austin thought that it was so worth the public humiliation when he let her win by purposely moving his mallet out of the way from his goal.


	5. Anniversary

**word; anniversary**

**notes; I'm soo freaking bored...haha. I didn't go to school today! So here I amm. Even though I updated like two days ago, I yet again couldn't wait to update. I want to thank x Kawaii Angel X, Romeocrazy22, ZanessaFanGaily, R5forLIFE, SSBBCPWIIGIRL, and NewObsessionxoxo for reviewing last chapter. So without futher ado, here's a chapter for all of youu. :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. If I did, I probably would have a whole bunch of famous people on my phone's contact list.**

**X**

Anniversaries.

The date on which an event took place in a previous year.

Austin Moon always thought they were useless, stupid, and any other bad adjectives that he probably hasn't even learned about yet.

He had grown to hate them when his parents always drop him off at his grandma's house on every single anniversary they had; and he was not a very big fan of Grandma Moon. The reason being that everytime they would take sight of each other, she would scoop him up into her weak, wrinkly arms and press her dainty, weary old lips of hers onto his cheek, leaving a good, pink kiss mark on his cheek. His friends would always make fun of him and call the poor boy 'Grandma's Boy'.

But ever since he met Ally Dawson, he could have made an exception.

He had a list that probably would go all the way to Australlia and back of all the days he would never forget; most of them consisting of his favorite girl in the whole world.

The day that he had first met her; it wasn't the greatest first impression that she had of him, but he was still grateful for it nonetheless. He was beating the drums in the music store that Ally's family owned, but only he wasn't using drumsticks, he was making noise on the drums from two corndogs. He figured it would catch the attention of the cute cashier girl that worked there, the daughter of the owner. Fortunately, it had as the pretty brunette girl stormed over to the teenage boy and halted his reckless drumming by grabbing his large wrist into her small, delicate hand, their eyes boreing into each other's. She muttered something along the lines of "_no eating in the store_" but he paid no mind. The only thing that Austin was aware of was how pretty the girl was. She was definelty much good-looking up close. The way her shoulder-length hair seemed to shine in the store's light, making it seem like there was a glowing halo on the very top of her head. Her beautiful, big brown eyes that captivated his very own that stared into every depth of his soul; but that wasn't the only thing that he noticed of her. The hand that was enclosed on his wrist sent electrical nerves run through his body system, making him want to salivate at the feeling.

From that day on, she had stolen his heart and kept it captive, and for some reason, he didn't mind not one bit. As long as she kept it out of harm's way and nurtured it with good care, she could hold it for as long as she wants to.

The day that he first hugged her; Even though he had been close to hugging her that one day when he recklessly thought that she had a crush on him, she just put a firm hand on his chest, telling him that they'll hug when he quote unqoute, "was less orange and sweaty." Ever since that day, he had always wondered how much of a good hugger that she could possibly be. They would always do that awkward hug/handshake thing which bothered the both of them. Austin would go for a hug, whilst Ally would go for a handshake. It was an endless cycle of unsettled proportions. One day, Austin got a letter to perform for "internet's greatest performers" and Austin couldn't hold his excitement in when he hugged the nearest person near him, and coincidentally, the person he had took into his arms was the shocked, yet surprised form of Ally Dawson. His arms wrapped securely around her slim shoulders and breathed in her strawberry-scented hair that made his insides all mushy and gooey. After a couple of seconds of being totally shocked by his actions, he felt the girl slowly wrap around his muscular torso, nuzzling his chest and smiling warmly. He strengthened his hold on her.

He never wanted to let the girl go from his strong embrace, and unbeknowest to him, neither did she.

The first time he asked her out on a date; Austin's best friend, Dez, encouraged the blonde boy to make a move on his crush already and ask her out on a date. He then felt the familiar feeling that was nawing at the inside of his chest; that feeling being _determination_. Hr thanked Dez and moments later, walked to the Dawson residence. Heaving a breathy sigh, he raised a shaky fist to the door and knocked gently on it. After a couple of agonizing seconds later, the door opened to reveal his long-time crush. All of the determination and masculinity he felt earlier were now gone into the wind as he caught the sight of her. He then nervously stammered out an invitation to hanging out at the Chill Grill. (**AN: If anyone doesn't recognize this, it's the resturant from That's So Raven. *tears up* I miss that show...) **As he noticed Ally raise her thin eyebrow quizically at him, he tried to make up an excuse but she beat him to it by beaming at him, "I'd love to."

That was the day that he had proven to himself that he was in love with his songwriter, the reason why he still tried... but mostly, the reason why he was who he was today. He had first convinced himself that it would only be just one date, but he just couldn't help but wanting more.

The day of their wedding; Austin had been nervous on this specific day. All the months of endless wedding planning and the bad case of Ally's Bridezilla phase had all been leading to this day, February 14, 2023. Ally thought it would've been even more romantic by having it on Valentine's Day. It didn't really matter to him; as long as they just exchanged their vows and the rings on each other's fingers as well so that he could forever call her his. Dez, who Austin had chosen his best man of course, tried to calm his nerves by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was then time as the organist began to play the piano. Various bridesmaids walked down the aisle, their hands wrapped around the boy's arm that were walking down with. Austin's eyes never left the door that would soon have his soon-to-be wife to appear. His forhead and palms sweaty, he heard the music change it's musical note as he saw Trish's and Dez's little daughter throw rose petals out of her little basket and onto the aisle. The crowd stood up as they saw the beautiful form of Ally Dawson in a strapless white wedding dress that flowed with each graceful step she took. Austin was speechless at the breathtaking appearence of hers. He saw her lift up her eyes from the ground and into his very own through the viel she was wearing. After what seemed like forever, her dad kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Ally smiled and walked up the steps and was by his side in a matter of few seconds. Austin still never broke his eye contact on her as the priest made them pass their vows. "I do," they both muttered as they adoringly looked into each other's eyes. Austin then lifted the viel from her face and brought their lips into a passionate, hungry lip-lock that both left them breathless, not waiting for the priest to say "you may now kiss the bride."

From that day on, she was now Mrs. Ally Moon, and she wouldn't have it any other way, for him as well.

This was now their first anniversary. It felt like yesterday when he first proposed to her at her apartment doorstep, telling her that he would never change her, except the being of her last name.

He was now understanding the reason of anniversaries as the married couple handed over their two-month old baby, Elizabeth Maria Moon, to Austin's parents to watch. Anniversaries could celebrate many different things, but weddings were number one in the top ten list. To couples, people have anniversaries only once a year. However, Austin wanted to celebrate the small things that they have done in the past. You might call it weird that they have an anniversary for the first time they first met, first hugged, and first had a date, but if you tell that to the couple, they would just scoff and say.

"You're realizing you're saying this to a boy that plays drums with corndogs and a girl that chews her hair when she's nervous."


	6. Bad Boy

**word; bad boy**

**Notes: Hola. 'Ello mate. Kinichiwa. (I think that's how you spell it...) In other words, HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH. Omg I love you guys so much for favoriting, reviewing, and alterting this story. In return, I'm going to update at least 4 chapters each week. :D Thanks to 4everyoung, ctiger, SSBBCPWIIGIRL, x Kawaii Angel x, Athena Goddess of Wise, Unicornsaremagical, & Sorceress of Magic 15 for reviewing last chapter. Lately, I've seen a lot of 'Alphabet of Austin and Ally' fics on here, and I think to myself, can they be a little original with their stories? C'mon guys, I want to read a decent story on here with a good plot line and not stealing anyone else's. If you do, I'll love you forever and ever...lmao. **

**Just warning you that this chapter is shorter than others... lolol don't be mad. It's not my best of works either, so you might be a mit disappointed. ):**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would make the government not do that whole SOPA and PIPA thing...That's stupid.**

**X**

There were now officially two sides to Austin Moon that Ally Dawson loved.

One of them being the sweet, sensitive side. It was a rare occasion when he would act this way toward her. He would use those cheesy, but yet romantic pick-up lines that would make her swoon like your everyday fangirl. While most of them were cute, some of them were a bit perverted and gross, she must admit, but it was still romantic either way. Sometimes, he would give her flowers, chocolates, and jewlery, because he knew that was the way to a girl's heart. Even though he didn't have to show such public display of affection towards her for she loved him just the way he was, Ally couldn't bring herself to take back the sweet gifts she offers her out of random question; even though it bothered her greatly that he never once gave her pickles the whole time they had started dating. Most of Ally's friends were jealous of the current girlfriend/songwriter of the famous Austin Moon, but mostly the reason why they were envious of the girl was that even though he was probably the most concieted, self-centered, egotistical person on the planet, he still held a gentle, loving heart behind that cocky persona of his that only showed toward her, no matter how much he denied it.

Then, there was the badass, "bad boy" side. Before they even started dating, Ally took a survey on Tiger Beat Magazine, the subject being "WHO IS YOUR TYPE OF GUY?" After endless minutes of continuous questions, the answer she recieved was "The Bad Boy Type". Since then, she had a fetish for reckless, dangerous, and rebelious crooks that seemed to make her body grow hot when she was near a bad boy. There was something about them that made her feel hot and bothered; it was probably the adrenaline rush whenever she was a mile within of one, the dangerous sparkle of mischief they always held in their hypnotizing eyes, or maybe the sexy curving of one side of their mouths, therefore turning into a smirk that sent her heart accelerating a hundred times a second. Austin somehow figured out her liking towards rebels, and tried doing the impossible.

Turning into a bad boy.

He had a short bad boy phase that lasted for at least one week. During that phase, he decided to dye his beautiful, white-blonde locks into a midnight black color. He also added a bit of black eyeliner, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black everything into the mix of his impression of being a so-called "bad boy." Ally thought that it was silly that he was doing all of this just for her, but that wasn't the only reason. He looked more like one of those loner, goth people that had no friends that go to her school than the usual appearence of his amusing, laid-back style. His appearence wasn't the only thing that had changed. His once friendly, outgoing personality transformed into a more cocky, flirtatious, reckless asshole. Some might think of his new sudden change "embarrassing" or "idiotic" but Ally Dawson didn't think so. In fact, besides of his weird appearence, she thought it was an attractive trait that he might have first discovered.

"Hey Ally," Austin acknowledged in that deep, sensual tone of his that sent shivers up and down her spine. She turned around from pressing buttons on the cashier and took in his towering appearence. He was in his usual, black attire that he wore for at least five days now. She then noticed that he was holding a motorcycle helmet in a firm grip in his arms.

Ally's heart skipped a beat.

He then nodded his head towards the black Harvey motorcycle he had recently burrowed from his dad that was leaning against the park bench. "Wanna go for a ride?" Austin offered, outstretching a hand towards her. The girl bit her lip and asked the new employee of her family's music store if she can take over her shift for a few minutes. The socially awkward teenager nodded frantically, her cheeks turning a bit red as the cute, goth-looking teenager caught her eye. Ally thanked the girl, and without moment's hesitation, she walked over to Austin and took his warm hand.

While they were riding the motorcycle with Ally's arms wrapped around his midsection and the wind blowing through her brown locks as she smelled the intoxicating smell of fresh pine cones and a bit of pancake syrup, she thought to herself: Even though this phase of his will probably end by tomorrow, I better make the best of it.

Besides, what kind of girl wouldn't want to wrap her arms around a dangerous, rebel of a boy riding a badass motorcycle?


	7. Balloon

**word; balloon**

**notes; Omg I had the most amazing weekend everrr. (: Aha, I didn't really get to do anything on Friday, but on Saturday I got to go bowling with my bff and my family...It was soo fun! While I was bowling, Justin Bieber's song, Baby, came on & we thought it was a coincidence cause the music video for the song is set at the bowling alley, lmao. Me & my cousins were pretending to be the people in it. And today I got to spend some time with my momma which we haven't done in a while. Hahah, sorry for the rant.. I just wanted to tell you guys. ANYWAY, thank you Sorceress of Magic 15, Romeocrazy22, Unicornsaremagical (sorry for the previous chapter by the way), PurpleShadowMonster, and SSBBCPWIIGIRL for reviewing last chapter even though it didn't deserve reviews...it was honestly not my greatest works ever; but I'm still grateful for yalls feedbacks, I love you guys. (: & I WANT TO THANK ALL MY LOYAL READERS. Y'ALL ROCK. :D **

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the crappy last chapter. :/ & WHO ELSE SQUEALED LIKE A FANGIRL WHEN AUSTIN AND ALLY HUGGED ON TODAY'S NEW EPISODE? EEEK! (: Btw, this chapter sets place when Austin and Ally were kids, before they even met. So i guess this ones a little AU? o.o I kind of stole the idea of them being young from SSBBCPWIIGIRL but only the little kid part, not the whole idea though. So I hope that's ok... :O**

**disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, it wouldn't be on Disney Channel, it would probably be on Teen Nick. *wink wink***

**X**

"Mommy, can I see the twigers, pwease?" Five-year old Austin Moon asked her mother as he excitedly tugged at her dainty hand. His tiny index finger pointed to the tiger exibit as they walked around the Malibu Zoo.

Mrs. Moon smiled affectionately at her little boy's greediness and let him tug her along to the orange and black-stripped felines that were laying down in the beaming sun, their fangs gleaming in the sunlight as they panted in exhaustion. Once the mother and sun trudged over to them, Austin beamed at the mere sight of his favorite animal.

"Whoa, cool!" His tiny wrists enclosed the metal bars that were seperating the animals from the humans. He then looked up at his mom with his big, sparkling brown eyes that held a certain sparkle of adornation, "Mommy, can I keep one?"

His mother just simply chuckled at her son's antics. She bent down to his level and ruffled up his silky blonde hair that he inherited from his father. Anybody that had ever caught side of Austin always said to her that he would be a "looker alright" when he gets older. She was a bit afraid of that, considering that he'll probably have the biggest ego when he gets older. One guy in the house that has an ego the size of Texas is already good enough.

"Aw, sweetie," she cooed at him as her green eyes bore into his brown ones, "I'm sure tigers wouldn't want to live in a little home while he can live here in a big, open space? Look at them." She tore her gaze from her baby boy and pointed to the tigers behind him, the both of them witnessing a baby tiger nuzzling into her mother's chest as they were both resting. "See how happy they are? They would be sad if they were seperated from each other?"

"'Dat remind me of me and chu, Mommy. I would be sad too if I could not be able to see you again." Austin tried to stammer out as he was still a toddler. He then wrapped his little arms around her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you Mommy." Mrs. Moon's teal eyes began to brim with tears as she hugged her son back, his sweet words replaying in her mind.

"I love you too sweetie." He then suddenly pulled away from his embrace as he saw a little girl with brown hair walking towards them, her hand enclosed by another's ladies hand as the other was holding a balloon.

"Moomy, wook! She has a bawoon!" The young Austin then ran over to the little girl. Once he made his way over to her, he eyed her up-close appearence and his cheeks turned a rosy red. He looked at his feet and muttered a sheepish, "Hi."

The little girl that looked like his age beamed brightly at the blonde-haired boy in front of her, showing that her two front teeth were missing. "Hi, I'm Ally. This is my mom!" She pointed to the woman that was next to her, who was still holding the little girl's hand.

"Hello, cutie," the woman acknowledged the little boy as her tall, towering figure loomed over his small height, making him even more shy. "Where are your parents?"

Austin then looked up at the woman and pointed at his mother behind him, "My momma's over there, she's the best momma ever." He then waved to his momma and she brightly smiled back as she walked her way over to them. Once she walked over to them, the two grown-ups began having a civilized conversation.

"What's your name?" Ally asked him, making him feel bashful once again. He couldn't help being shy around pretty girls.

"A-Austin," The blonde-haired boy embarrassingly whispered, his eyes intent on anything but the brown-haired girl.

"Cool! I like that name. My daddy was born there. He's a real cowboy!" Ally childishly giggled as she clutched the string to the balloon ever tighter. Her harmonic giggle was so contagious that he started to laugh himself and before they knew it, they were both laughing so hard that they had tears in their little eyes.

Austin giggled a little to himself and wiped the tears out of his big brown eyes, "You're weally funny, Ally. Do you want to be my best friend?"

In reponse, Ally smiled at him brightly as she gazed at him, making his cheeks grow hot, "Sure! I hope that Trish doesn't make mad at me though..."

"I hope Dez does not get mad at me either. He's my best friend, too." He then changed the subject as he thought of his red-haired best friend that he missed already. "I like your bawoon. It's really pwetty."

"Thank you! My momma got it for me from that nice guy over there!" The little Ally Dawson pointed towards a balloon stand that was a couple of yards ahead of them. There was a young-looking guy with a warm smile as he handed over various colors of balloons to little toddlers.

"I want one!" Austin whined as he stomped his foot in frustration and crossed his little arms over his chest. His adorable mouth turned into a remorse pout as he saw all the other little kids getting balloons. He didn't like it when people got things he couldn't get.

"I will get you one! I got money." She smiled at him and got out a one dollar bill out of the front pocket of her overalls. She then gripped his hand and skipped over to the stand as she hummed to the tune of Barney's 'We're A Happy Family' all the way there. Austin smiled at his new best friend's actions and complied in skipping with her.

The two mothers watched in awe at their little angels. Mrs. Dawson smiled at Mrs. Moon, "Austin and Ally are such cuties with each other." She muttered as she saw the smile on little Austin's face when he recieved a yellow-colored balloon.

Mrs. Moon seemed to comprehend the idea of love of that young age, but she wanted to melt to the ground as she saw her son draw in the little girl into a breif hug. "Austin and Ally..." Mrs. Moon muttered to herself when they pulled away from the embrace, an adorable pink adorning their cheeks, "Has a nice ring to it..."


	8. Banter

**word; banter**

**notes; Omgg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so longg. ): I feel really bad now, lolol. I just got my laptop back, so yeah. I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO READ & REVIEW THIS STORY, OMGOMG I GOT A TOTAL OF 11 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, EEEK! I FREAKING LOVE YOUU. 4everyoung, theepiclavapenguin, Sorceress of Magic 15, ctiger, JuiceBoxLove, emeralgreenlove, Romeocrazy22, SSBBCPWIIGIRL, MaxRideFan98, ZanessaFanGaily, Sweetgurl818, thank yall soo much for reviewing last chapter. Yall are seriously the best reviewers everr. :)**

**This chapter is all dialouge only. I'm not going to reveal who's speaking which, but you'll figure it out. (: They're not dating in this by the way, and it's not really romantic. CAN YALL ALSO ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE? I would really appreciate it, thankss. (:**

**disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I'd be having a date with Ross Lynch in freaking Paris right now.**

**X**

"_Ow, Austin," _

"Ally, stop whining."

"I can't! It hurt _so bad_..."

"Take it like a man!"

"UM, NEWFLASH, I'M NOT A MAN- _OW_!"

"Could've fooled me- HEY WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Just shut up. God, can you be more gentle?"

"I'm being as gentle as I can be!"

"But it's so painful... Try to do it more slower."

"Ally, the more slower I do it, the more it's gonna hurt."

"I don't care! I just want it to end already."

"It's ok... I'm almost done..."

"Now I know how most people feel about this... How can they go through this torture?"

"It doesn't even hurt! Now stop being a baby and just handle it!"

"Okay, okay, no need for the baby-calling and- OW IS IT DONE?"

"Almost Ally, c'mon, c'mon, it's almost done, just one more second..."

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH AUSTIN, I-I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS MUCH PAIN ANYMORE, JUST, _PLEASE_!"

"ALMOST THERE!"

"_AUSTIN_!"

"...there, better?"

"Oh yes, much better... I don't think I ever experienced that much pain before..."

"I've been through worse."

"What could _possibly_ be worse than taking off a Band-Aid?"

"One time, Dez and I went down a slide that was covered with pancake syrup, 'cause we ran out of pancake batter so we decided to use it to our own amusement, and since the syrup is really sticky, I was going all over the place and I ended up breaking my toe."

"...You're so weird."

"Says the girl that chews her hair when she's nervous."

"Says the guy that play the drums with corndogs."

"...Touche."

**X**

**AN: You perverts. ;)**


	9. Baseball Bat

word; baseball bat

notes; I just watched Powerpuff Girls for the very first time in about, 8 years, and it made me sooo sad! It makes me remember all my childhood memories. I wish shows today were as good as shows back then. ): Thanks to pink64, NewObsessionxoxo, SSBBCPWIIGIRL, awesomefanficlova, Sorceress of Magic 15, ShortLittlePixie, ctiger, Romeocrazy22, JuiceBoxLove, imadisneygirl, emeralgreenlove, ZanessaFanGaily, Sue She, GirlyGirl17, & The ReadingWizard for reviewing last chapter. (:

Review this chapter & tell me if you think the old shows that they used to air are way better than the ones they air today. I miss shows like Johnny Bravo, The Proud Family, Phil of the Future, CatDog, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Living Life With Derek, etc. JUST THINKING ABOUT THOSE SHOWS BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES! D:

disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would make more Disney, Cartoon Network, & Nickelodeon shows like they used to be.

**X**

**Text message from: Ally Dawson Jan. 29, 2012 3:18 PM**

_Austin, I need someone to talk to. Meet me at our regular spot?_

**Text message from Austin Jan. 29, 2012 3:20 PM**

_Sure Alls. Be there in 5. _

**X**

"-and he," Ally hiccuped as her blonde friend rubbed her back in circular motions as an effort to calm the heartbroken girl down, "-was kissing some BLONDE CHICK WHO HAD A SKIRT THAT WAS PRACTICALLY HER UNDERWEAR." Her voice broke pathetically at the end of her sentence, making her turn into full-on sobs again. Ally always hated to cry; it made her feel so...vulnerable and weak, but she would make an exception for Austin, because she knew that no matter what, he would always be there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on, her best friend, her goose, and no one else could ever take that role except for Austin.

Their usual meeting spot was underneath a beautiful oak tree at their local park. They would meet up there for various reasons; for example, when Austin's dad was being a total asshole to him, or when Ally's teacher gave her a bad grade on her test. However, none of those catch-ups were as miserable and tragic as this one had been. Ally was going to her boyfriend, of two years, Dayton's house to give him a surprise visit because they haven't been hanging out lately. Her, having the spare key to his apartment, unlocked his front door. She thought he would've been sitting on his couch playing Call of Duty like he usually did. She was pleasently surprised when she found he wasn't occupied on the couch, but a sound from across the hall sure sparked her interest. Heavy sounds of moaning and groaning hit her ears, and her heart dropped to her stomach at the sexual innuendos that she was hearing, and she slowly made her way over to the source of the noise. The world felt like it shattered when she opened the door, only to reveal her naked boyfriend underneath some, surpisngly dressed, blonde tramp that was loudly pressing her lips onto Dayton's. Heart shattered to pieces and sweat of unbelievement forming on her forehead, Ally sprinted out of the apartment as fast as her skinny legs could take her; therefore ending up here into the warm, sympathic, but comforting arms of her best friend.

"Sshhh, Ally, it's ok." Austin pressed his soft lips on the ample of her forehead. Ally nuzzled into his muscular chest as he rubbed her arm reassuringly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her arm from his contact.

"I-I can't help it!" She stuttered as she wiped the warm moisture from her bloodshot eyes, "He told me he loved me... He told me he would never leave me! HE TOLD ME THAT HE CARED ABOUT ME AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HIM." Austin then grabbed a handkercheif from his front pocket and handed it to her. She muttered a "thanks" and blew her nose into it, making the passbyers stare at her curiosly, but they were soon gone as they saw the threatening and angered expression that Austin had given them.

In that one moment, with her sobbing quietly on his broad shoulder, he decides to say the one thing that she needs, but most likely doesn't want to hear, "Don't cry over boys, Ally," he softly murmurs, "Because the right one won't make you cry." After a few seconds of trying to sooth the petite girl, he doesn't feel the shaking that the tears had made her body do.

"He obviously said all those lies to you just to make you believe that he's the good guy. But in reality, he's the bad guy that likes to steal many girl's hearts." He took her hand and fiddled with her fingers, picking at the pink nail polish that covered her feminine fingernails. Ally's gaze then left the beautiful carnation that was sticking from the ground in front of her and onto his friendly face. She took her head off of his shoulder and leaned in towards his face. Austin panicked for a second, but was soon relaxed when he felt Ally tenderly kiss his cheek. He felt all the crap that all of his friends gushed about; the fireworks, the electrical sparks, the goosebumps, the shivers, but strangely, he didn't mind it. Not at all.

"Thank you, Austin," Ally whispered to the said person. Austin casted her a wink in return, making the girl giggle at his gesture.

Austin then suddenly stood up from the ground so quickly as an idea hatched into his brain. Ally was caught off guard at his sudden motion and look at him confusedly. "I'll be right back," he reassured her before he dashed off to two little boys that were playing baseball a couple of yards behind them. Ally saw Austin say something to a little boy who was grasping a metal baseball bat in his hands. The boy beamed brightly at the sight of the internet sensation. She then saw Austin say something else to the boy and grabbed a pen out of his pocket, possibly signing his signature onto his baseball cap. The little boy then handed over his baseball bat to Austin, confusing Ally even more than she already was. Austin then made his way back over to her with a baseball bat in his hand, giving her his hand in a gesture of helping her up. She complied in doing so and raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an answer from him.

Austin smirked at the girl and grabbed her soft hand once again, leading the both of them towards his blue and white-striped Mustang Convertible as he limply held the baseball bat into his other hand. "C'mon, we're gonna go Carrie Underwood the living _shit _out of that douchebag's car."

For the first time all day, the corner's of Ally's mouth turned upwards.


	10. Blondes

**word; blondes**

**notes; I could already tell this is going to be my personal favorite chapter. Hint hint, look at username. Lol. I want to thank ScissorLuv21, emeralgreenlove, 4everyoung, JuiceBoxLove, Alpha2011, ZanessaFanGaily, Sue She, JohnsonWax13, The Reading Wizard, Miss. Sophiaa, Percabeth's Kid, anabelgem14, Romeocrazy22, Vanirgii, i love ross lynch, imadisneygirl, NewObsessionxoxo, SweetGurl818, SSBBCPWIIGIRL, and GirlyGirl17 for reviewing last chapter, which is probably the MOST REVIEWED CHAPTER SO FAR. OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU GUYS. :)) Double Chin. lmao. Anyway, I am so close to 100 reviews... Eeeeek! (: I really hope I get enough reviews for this chapter to hit the 100 mark, I would love you guys more than I love you know, and that's a lot. Lol.**

**THE 100th REVIEWER GETS COOKIES. (: Lol I'll mail them to youu. ;D This is a short chapter by the way, so don't be mad at me. & it's not as fluffy as all the other chapters were... I've kinda lost my romantic touch ever since my boyfriend broke up with me a couple of days ago, but it's ok, I'll get it back eventually, just you wait!**

**disclaimer; I do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would be struttin' down the red carpet in Jimmy Choo's and a Gucci dress. ;D**

**X**

Brunettes always caught Ally Dawson's attention. She always had a soft spot, a fetish for those particular kind of people. Ever since she could remember, she never really liked blondes; the reason being of the girl she was enemies with since Kindergarten, the one and only Tilly Thompson. Tilly was mean, hostile, and overall unfriendly towards Ally ever since she captured all of her toddler classmate's hearts with her 'Butterfly' song. Tilly had been growing more agressive and passive over the past years, either if it's eating in the classroom, adding to Ally's utter annoyance, or if it's just to ruin Ally's future songwriting career.

Ever since Ally met Tilly, she always had a bad impression towards blonde people. She thinks they're all rude, obnoxious, reckless, utterly and completely clueless as a caveman, and just plain egotistical. Every blonde boy she met were very conceited, and were always checking their hair in a compact mirror they held in their pocket, same goes for yellow-haired girls as well. But every brunette person she met were always sweet, kind, caring, considerate towards others, and to add to the list of every good adjective she could think of, they didn't care what they looked like as much as blondes did. That's why the only guys she had dated were always brunette.

However, ever since she met Austin Moon, her stereotype towards blondes were not as accurate as she thought they were. Sure Austin may not be the brightest lightbulb in the box, but he was still very sweet, and didn't have to check in a mirror every five seconds to fix his hair. To add in to the mix, he didn't pipe in a cocky comment in every sentence when they had a conversation. She never really felt like this towards any other boy, but Ally just wanted to put her hands through her partner's, sometimes, disheveled white-blonde locks, always wanting to know how soft it would be to run her fingers through it. Every other blonde boy she had met, before she met Austin of course, made her want to get some ducktape and rip it all off of their ego maniac heads while they were sleeping.

Her perspective had changed towards blondes when Austin decided to perform for Ally since she was too stage fright to perform her Butterfly song. His compassion for music and helping out his friends sort of overwhelmed Ally, but she was still grateful for all of the things that he had done for her ever since they have met.

When Austin casted a wink towards Ally's direction when his performance of her song was finished, (she wanted to melt to the ground at his Greek God-given smirk), she couldn't help but think that maybe blondes weren't so bad after all; well, any blonde that is named after a city in Texas. Yeah, that's better.

**AN: Blondes rule! Whoop whoop! **


	11. Boredom

**word; boredom**

**notes; Hey guys, remember me? *gets brick'd* OK. Look, I'm so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. School has been taken a huge toll on me lately and a lot has been going on with my family. But look, I'm here right?(((: & THANKS TO ALL WHO GAVE ME OVER 100 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AMAZING. A special thanks to Alpha2011, Sue She, emeralgreenlove, ZanessaFanGaily, The Reading Wizard, imadisneygirl, Percabeth's Kid, LoveShipper, Romeocrazy22, SweetGurl818, take me home to my heart, SSBBCPWIIGIRL (READ HER STORY BY THE WAY, IT'S BETTER THAN MINE), and Edward Haters for reviewing last chapter(: I love you all! And just so you know, sex are like reviews; they satisfy the author's urges. *insert suggestive wink***

**WARNING, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AT THE FULL FLUFF COMPACITY LEVEL. Just a warning. C:**

**disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I…would be rich. Lolol.**

**X**

_Holy sweet mother of god-forbidden pickles. _

This was the one thought that was invading the usually honey suckle-hearted Ally Dawson's mind when she saw her partner's washboard abdomen.

And the way his beach-blonde hair blew with the warm, summer breeze, and the way his warm, chocolate brown eyes held a certain sparkle that made her knees feel like jelly every time they bore into her very own.

God, can this boy be even more perfect?

Shaking her head clear of all of her thoughts, Ally tried to think of anybody else; because she wasn't supposed to feel this way towards her co-worker. She was supposed to think of her longtime crush, Dallas, and the way his brown hair flipped just the right way, how he smelled of a fresh, ocean breeze, and his kind eyes…

But every single time she thought of those great qualities of her Mr. Right, her head will begin to swim with thoughts over the infamous Austin Moon; who coincidentally had the right potential of her sparked interests, plus more. Even though they have just started becoming partners in this musical world of theirs for a couple of months now…

To her avail, Austin Moon had completely and utterly captured her heart with wide and open arms.

"I'm so _bored._"

The said blonde teen groaned, thankfully interrupting Ally's not-so-pleasant thoughts.

Trish and Dez were a few feet away from them at the beach's pizza parlor, heated into an argument on which pizza topping they should get.

Ally picked her head up from the towel she was lying on and arched her eyebrow at Austin, who was gazing at the ocean. "That's a surprise," She muttered, perching her sunglasses on the top of her head, "I never thought you were capable of being bored."

Austin shrugged as he glanced at his best friend, trying his best not to seem so transfixed of his songwriter in a bikini. But it was pretty hard to deny the fact that she had a rockin' body as a few clouds of lust, you can thank his teenage hormones for that, formed at the very deep depths of his body and soul.

"Tanning is not the first thing on my priority list," He managed to spit out, resisting the urge to take the petite girl in his arms and take them far, far away from here, sparing the little kids minds to stay innocent as possible.

They sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the sound of the ocean's water and the seagulls chirping into the Earth's sunset that were in hues of pink and orange.

Ally sighed momentarily and stood up, brushing the sand from her body and putting on her floral-designed sundress, much to Austin displeasure, but making him feel grateful simultaneously. He curiously looked up at the brunette beauty, wondering why she was departing from him. Adding to his own curiosity, she offered him a hand.

"C'mon," she smiled at him briefly, grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet. She gave him his white V-neck as her poor heart couldn't bear anymore of his six-pack goodness, "We're going to get rid of that boredom."

After he put on his shirt, he raised a confused eyebrow at her, "And how are you planning to do that?"

Ally just mischievously smirked at him in response and tugged at his hand to lead them both to her destination.

**X**

Their walk wasn't that long as they finally reached the Malibu Beach's Boardwalk. The aura of the place was filled with excitement and contentment when they began walking into the various festivities of fun.

"What do you wanna do first?" Ally asked the boy who was walking in tow with her. She burst out laughing at the greedy, childish facial expression that he wore as his spirits were lightened at the sights of roller coasters, chocolate covered hot dogs, the arcade, anything that you could imagine.

"Too. Many. To. Decide." Austin muttered as a little bit of drool formed at the corners of his mouth.

Ally giggled and shook her head at his antics. She looked around for a bit, and decided for him. "Rollercoasters it is, then."

**X**

"WOOOOOOOOO!" The two teens hollered as they stuck their hands up in the air, the exhilarating rush of adrenaline still pumping through their veins as they exited the rollercoaster. Bystanders were giving them weird looks, but the trio didn't mind them.

"Now _that _was fun," Ally exclaimed as she smoothed down her hair and straightened out her skirt. Austin agreed with a frantic nodding of the head, and the infamous trio started to walk again.

They began doing different festivities, and before they knew it, the sky was turning midnight blue. They were walking next to each other and laughing about something about how much teenage fangirls he had here, before they heard a loud, gruff voice yelled out to the entire arena. "KNOCK DOWN SOME BLOCKS AND GET A GRAND PRIZE." Austin was never lucky at carnival games, so he chose to ignore the old man with a circus outfit and a cane in his hand, pointing at passerby's. However, his attention was caught when he heard the man say, "HEY YOU, YOUNG MAN WITH THE BIEBER HAIR AND NICE CLOTHES, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY?"

All the attention was on him know, for they all knew he was the only one here with stylish clothes and nice hair. Ally's cheeks burned as all the attention was suddenly on her and Austin.

Austin gestured his head 'no' and continued to walk away, grabbing Ally's hand on the way. His frustration was building up inside of him as the old man's taunts and teases were becoming far too irritating. What instantly made the blonde teen snap and freeze in his tracks was when the old man incautiously said,

"TOO AFRAID THAT YOUR SPECIAL LOVELY LADY THERE WON'T LOVE YA ANYMORE?"

In response, both of the teenager's cheeks turned bright red; Ally's in embarrassment and humiliation, and Austin's in, well, anger.

"Y'KNOW WHAT, FINE!" Austin snapped as he angrily led us through the crowd and towards the game, where the old man stood with a smug look on his grey features. Austin took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed the man a ten-dollar bill. "I will prove you wrong, old man. Just you wait." He pointed a haughty finger into his face as the man got out ten baseballs from underneath the counter and onto the smooth place.

The old man smirked at Austin and scooted away, "Batter up, boy."

**X**

After a few failed attempts, Austin was finally at his last ball. His hair was now disheveled from running his fingers through his hair in frustration for each time he missed. He just wanted to impress Ally with a huge stuffed animal and prove that guy wrong.

…But mostly just to prove the guy wrong… right?

Austin and his heated action drew in a crowd, watching in anticipation as they saw Austin wipe the sweat from his eyebrow as his eyes narrowed in concentration of the blocks in front of him. Ally crossed her fingers and hoped to God that he would make this shot, for he was not a big fan of public humiliation. Time seemed to go by in slow motion, as Austin jeered his hand back, let the ball drop from his hand, and threw it as hard as he could at the blocks.

And before anyone knew it, a buzzer went on and off, saying "Winner" over and over. The crowd cheered and applauded as loud as they could, and it took a while for Austin to comprehend on what was happening when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo and the fragrance of honey suckles perfume.

He wrapped his own arms around Ally's small waist and inhaled the sweet combination of what was his best friend, Ally Dawson. He lifted her up into the air and spun her around, making the both of them laugh as their hair blew with the wind. Austin got the chance to gaze at her pretty face as he set her down freely, his arms not retracting for her body. Ally smiled a beam that would've made the brightest of stars envious.

Wow, only Ally Dawson could make Austin Moon sound like Shakespeare.

Austin returned the loving gesture with one of his own, and then it felt like the background was a complete blur. It was just the two of them in their own perfect world with no one else watching. It was a rather beautiful world; just Austin and Ally, Ally and Austin, Moon and Dawson, Goose and Pickles. And neither of them wanted it to end as they gazed into each other's brown eyes, their arms locked around each other as if they would lose each other forever.

"That was amazing," She whispered in a hushed tone that made her sound like she had a halo above her head. Hell, he always imagined her with a halo, because she was his angel. All of his. Not Dallas', not Deyton's, not anyone besides him, because they were made for each other.

He brought his right hand up to her face and tucked a strand of her beautiful brown curl behind her ear, making her cheeks glow in a red hue as she broke away from his powerful gaze and looked away sheepishly. Austin wouldn't take this, and quickly , but tenderly, grabbed a hold of her chin so he can look her in the eyes. He smiled at this beautiful girl in front of him and wondered how he deserved to have such an amazing girl like her in his arms. "You're amazing," He whispered back, his eyes flickering from her doe eyes to her full pink lips that were coated in glittery lip-gloss. He had always wondered what they tasted like, so Austin spend no time leaning towards her to catch her own lips in what may be the most amazing kiss he would ever receive.

But to his utter and complete annoyance, the perfect world that they both lived in _alone_ was completely shattered as they heard the man hand a huge, white rabbit with pink ears and toes into Austin's arms. "Congrats, kid." The man winked at Austin. With a nod and a smile, Austin and Ally walked away from the booth, struggling to get past the cheering audience.

Once they were alone, they started to walk back to their other best friends in an awkward silence. Every once in a while, they would glance at each other for a brief moment, and then look away with blushes on their faces. This went on for about five more moments with them not saying anything, before Austin was completely fed up with the tension that was forming between them. He sighed and grabbed her wrist, leading her to an alleyway that was in between an ice cream parlor and a clothes store. Ally was curious as to why he led them here, but didn't question him about it for he gave her the cute stuffed rabbit that he had won with an adorable smile on his face, showing his perfect gleaming teeth, "For you?"

Ally took it without hesitation and smiled at him, "Thanks." She muttered, looking down at her shoes to avoid looking into his eyes.

Austin decided that he couldn't take the awkwardness anymore and removed as much personal space as possible between them as he sandwiched her between his body and the wall, moving his hand on the back of her neck and placing his lips onto hers. Ally instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, even though she was definitely shocked at his actions, but shook the feeling away as she was fondly addicted of the feeling of his body against her own and the fireworks that exploded like the fourth of July.

But as soon as it started and to Ally's dismay, Austin broke apart from the kiss and placed his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. "Ally Dawson, for the few months that we have known each other, I have completely fallen head over heels for you. Lately, you've been the only one I think about, and I just can't get you out of my head, not matter how hard I try. But I just can't help the feeling that I need to protect you from the world and it's dangers, and from all the guys that practically undress you with their eyes." Ally giggled at that and blushed a deep scarlet, making her seem all the more beautiful.

He grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers, bringing hers up to his hands to plant a gentle kiss there, making her heart flutter. "Ally Dawson, will you please do me the honor of being my girl?"

Ally smiled at her crush, and decided that not a single word wasn't enough to describe at this moment and got on her tip toes to kiss him fully on the lips.

"…you think they're still bored?" Trish asked Dez as they were watching the intimate couple bonding in the alleyway.

Dez smiled at the couple and took a bite out of his popcorn. "They're Austin and Ally. They never get bored without the other around."


	12. AN: CONTEST!

**Hellloo everyone!**

**Long time no see. (:**

**Unfortunately, this is not a story update, because I am on a huuugee writer's block. That lasted until March. -_- **

**So, to solve this problem, I'm asking all of you Auslly fans out there to write a one-shot through PM or you can publish it on this website & I'll post it on my story. (: Please note that this story has over 20,000 views! **

**The theme for the story is…**

**BOWLING! (:**

**So just write a one-shot that is based on the word Bowling, either through via private message or you can just post it on here & I'll decide which one is the best & I'll post it on my story. (:**

**The deadline is August 10, 2012. (:**

**Good luck everybody! (: **

**P.S. Review & tell me how your summer has been! I love to hear from my fans. (: **

**P.P.S. I can't wait to read y'alls stories! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Xoxo**

**ChelseaTheBlondie**


End file.
